A study in scarlet
by gray squall
Summary: Four years on, and tom riddle is dead, but Harry now working as a Auror under Tonks, takes on his first official case… story rewriten so mistakes are sorted, sorta... reviews are welcome.
1. Mr Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: welcome to the 2nd edition of the story, well attempted rewrite. Most remains unchanged, spellings better though and some of the plot will be more fixed in the future. To say I've had a tough month is a massive understatement on par with space is big, but I hope you all enjoy.**

5 years on…

It was the last train, northbound Victoria line, and bout 11:20 and apart from the rattling of the tube catering down the steel tracks, the 6th and last carriage was otherwise silent. Inside graffiti was etched into the doors and windows scratched in with keys and alike, on late journeys such as this. Small posters for fitness joints and insurance were set above the carriages' group of 4, they were all fairly still, not moving except for the steady rocking of the tube.

A young girl sporting Levies, a short green top and glaring bright pink hair sat at one end of the of the carriage towards the rest of the train. She peered over the sleeping form of her companion, over the worn rows of seats with their plastic armrests and fading patens. To rest on the other end of the well lit car. There sat the other two, hunched and shady men swayed in thick black coats. They hadn't looked at her, indeed they hadn't stirred since they had 'appeared'. '_Probably just boarded at Blackhorse Rd_' she thought. But she could sense something else, these shadows intent flooding down on her, observing their preys every move.

_He remembered, saw her face, those sparkling eyes, the smile, running down towards the lake,_

_Words were coming form that perfect mouth, the sound lost in his memory, he gave chase, caching her easily and bringing her gently to the ground._

_The memories speed up flashes now; he had pined her, the young face laughing still,_

_Those strands of flaming red hair falling across her features, again she spoke, he could hear it now under the setting sun of the evening,_

"_I love you."…_

It was the tugging on his shoulder sleeve, which lightly bought the shabby middle-aged man out of his dosing. The greying hair was pushed out of the way of his tired grey face to observe his companion, with a frown.

"Dad those men over there look funny," the girl next to him said, barley heard over the roar of the tube.

"Don't stare dear" he replied, scolding the pretty girl with pink hair beside him.

She was right however, he shouldn't be thinking bout things gone from his life at a time like this, he had a job to do.

'_Any moment now'_

On the out side he went back to sleeping, but his mind stayed sharp, alert. His little companion had given her signal for the go ahead, and tension crept in uninvited pressing his nerves, and he fought to remain relaxed, at ease.

'_There gonna make there move'_

The was a sudden flicker in the light's of the carriage as a strange static could be felt, filling the air, expanding. The dark tunnel out side the train, only seen from the lights of the windows now seemed to slowly disappear as though some one had suddenly draped a curtain of black over the outside of the car. The rumbling, screeching noise of the train seemed to fade out, like someone was turning down the volume of the mans ears.

One of the men at the end of the carriage moved, slowly, delicately looking up and around to stare at the man and his kid. It was a pale chalk white face, with pitiless red eyes that looked almost lovingly at its prey. The things still shrouded companion, in a vaguely more human manor, darted lightly off his seat as the creature started to bare long white teeth and…fangs.

That was the only decent look that the girl and father got before the carriage lights gave out, flinging them all into the embrace of pitch black.

The father reflected in that terrible instant, that with all his abilities, he wanted to see in the dark…

Couldn't though.

And all that he could make out in the void was a low slivering intake of breath from the bottom of the carriage. The situation improved drastically however when something was flung by his companion, towards that sound.

Bang and a blue light like a flare lit up the end of the train. The hazy blue reflected off the windows and plastic walls, pushing back the darkness, and silhouetting the two outlines one of which seemed to glide towards them, its friend hung back and seemed to be drawing something from his coat.

"Remus, Go!" the young girl shouted, suddenly on her feet next to him, pointing something at the ever-nearing shadow gliding towards them.

'Remus' nodded and despite his size, had bounded to half stand half crouch on the blue patterned seats, ready.

'Remus' pink hared companion uttered something, and the was a high pitched screech that emanated from a short stick in her raised hand, then from the stick a orb of orange light burst out towards her attackers. The thing dogged, the orb missing him by inches but shattering the glass and windows as it few down the rows of seats and hit the end wall with a strange 'flunk.' This however seemed to brake the enchantment outside the train as the tunnel wall returned, so to did the noise and wind, howling through the shattering windows, blowing glass everywhere like shrapnel.

'Remus' seemed to care little for this as he darted over the seats thorough the glass shards, and making a dextrous cartwheel in the confined space over the swiping claw of the shadow on his right. He came in to land in the centre of the carriage, in a wider space in-between the rows of seats. Without pause he continued to role clear of the monster ending in a squat like crouch, he would leave that thing for her to dance with.

He raised the stick drawn from his shabby coat pocket to point at the creature's companion but his movements had lost time and the other man at the end of the tube waved his hand yelling.

The was a green flash as something very hot, whooshed past 'Remus' face.

To close for comfort…

This left the opponent open however and with a yell of 'Expelliarmus' the was a blast from the thin small stick in 'Remus' hand, it slammed home sending the dark coated figure in to wall with its operators door at that end of the train.

'Remus' noted that the target still had the presence of mind to hold on to his wand, as he slammed and rebounded off the door. The man made a second wilder aim for 'Remus.' But a gel like blob, blue in the light of the still burning flair, splattered over the man's wand arm, pining it back against the door.

"Drop the wand! Or ill crush your arm." 'Remus' ordered raising his own wand to make the gel contract. The man flinched with pain leaving seconds pause as he looked into his opponent's stern grey eyes.

He dropped the wand, 'Remus' relaxed lowering his own, and this was a mistake.

The was a faint click, and with a joyful snarl the captive darted to the side leaving his coat and still twitching prosthetic arm, attached to the door. It was then that 'Remus' could see his opponent; the man was young and thin build no more than 20, short blond hair and was only wearing black trousers under the coat. The were black ruinous tattoos across his chest heading up to the stump of a shoulder. A contraption of some sort was attached to where his fake arm had been, he aimed.

'Remus' saw all of this before a steel bolt cut into his left arm, spraying his blood over the seats. He hadn't seen it coming hadn't even thought. it was only his developing 6th sense for danger that had risen up and made him dart to his right. The bolt had been going for his hart.

The girl was in a furious melee with the creature behind him, dodging and paring inciting her opponent to use up its energy and make mistakes, spotting the events taking place at the other end of the car, and none to pleased she yelled out "Christ Harry, take him down!"

'_She must be angry to blow my cover this early'_ 'Remus' now Harry dimly perceived with some portion of his mind that was still trying to make sense of a bad situation.

His dart took him further to the side than he'd intended, and he came down to land amongst the striped seats along his right. The wind was at its worst here, basting into the back and side of Harry's head blowing the grey blond hair into his face covering his eyes, blinding him, the howling defining. He still had his wand, which he dimly raised aloft hoping that his attacker only had one bolt in that crossbow. He tried to get his legs to move, to get up, take action. Seeing Harry trapped and open the tattooed man drew a sort flick knife from his boot and with a roar that could just be made out over the wind charged at the blind, deafened Harry.

Despite being in what most 'normal' people would call a bad, terrible even a hellish situation, Harry grinned, indeed he was about as far removed form the nom as it was possible to get. But he had also herd the tattooed mans roar, following this sound he had found his target, and aimed a glowing red stunner straight into the mans stomach.

The force of this took the man of his feet as he slammed back into the wall for a third time, his head gave a sickening crack as it hit the solid blue plastic.

He slowly slumped to the ground,

limp.

A smear of blood could be made out in the blue light, against the wall as he slid down. But Harry took no chances and strong silk cords erupted from his wand raping round the blond figure gagging and binding him.

Harry got up, slower than he liked, he was still moving a bit unnaturally in Remus' larger form. But Tonks had insisted that polyjuice was the unmatched, best way to stay undercover.

Why Tonks had always given him the form of her husband, Harry chose not to ask.

Harry's head started to clear and he spun round to see the other opponent behind, just in time to see its intended prey dodge the swung cawing fist, catch its wrist and with a swift and surprisingly graceful movement her suitably stronger and suddenly more pointed wand slammed into the side of its head. The pale creature gave a shriek as thick black blood sprayed out covering Tonks hand and outstretched arm as the dance came to an end.

Blood hit the seats and sprayed over the insurance ads and roof, as the body collapsed all that was left when the monster did land was a dried grinning, mummy like corpse, the coat becoming a thin black shroud. As it came to lie on the blue specked laminated floor littered with glass shards from the windows.

Form the victors the was a strange stillness as they took stock of the situation,

All clear.

In moments the train stared to slow down and a automated voice announced in the other carriages the final stop, as though none of this conflict had occurred. "Well now" said Tonks "Job done."

three minutes down the same line,

Ron placed up and down the underground platform, gazing from time to time at the clock at one end of the station, as if daring it to go slower.

His manor would mark him out as worried, running a hand through his thick flaming red hair he glanced at his superior, sat causally with an elderly hard etched med. Witch, a healer. In one of the small alcoves that had a single bench running across it. His name was Shaklebolt a tall, man with grayling well kempt hair was the opposite of his student, calm emotionless and trying to sleep.

Ron knew better though and once again looking at the face of the clock, stated in a low voice "there late" Shaklebolt slowly opened one eye to view his impatient student.

Answering in a deep and slow manner "if they are, it is surely the result of the Muggle pilot, besides" he continued a little faster to cut of the infrared Ron. "Patience is the mark of a good Auror." At this Ron turned away and rolled his eyes, at what was almost a daily remark.

"Don't make faces" came the stern voice of the weathered healer, Ron reeled back round to frown at the old lady her eyes had remained closed and she seemed deep in thought. The was a sniggering at this seen from the couple standing nearby which was promptly stifled as Ron moved his burning glare to study the pair.

They were young, fresh out of training, and green. Not much could be gained from the appearance, the pair wore the same Muggle uniform that the other three had taken for the occasion, and as overseers from the magical law enforcement this was there first call out.

The magical law enforcement had grown considerably since the last grate war; they had also established a 'regular' force separate from the Auror department, they handled most of the work as cut backs and reorganisation in the ministry had been a necessity, but it left few original Auror's.

Many had in-promptly voiced the Auror department finished as Auror's now took a back seat, this was cushy. Except now the only jobs they were called out for were the ones that the more numerous 'regulars' couldn't handle. This escalating vampire case was one of them, and Ron had vowed to remind the newbees whenever possible.

"Why are you laughing?" he shot at them, their silence infuriated him more so he continued "Its your fault were out here, to nab 'your' man. And if those gun ho fools in charge of your dept hadn't gone, smashing in on that Vampire den in Hackney, we wouldn't be chasing down those that are retaliating for it…" Ron was very nearly yelling.

They were getting the point, Shaklebolt rolled his eyes.

Apart form this strange group the platform was deserted, and apart from a yelling redhead, silent. But Shaklebolt was suddenly alert and stretched slowly from the grey tiled walls. Putting a finger to his lips he bade Ron to 'quite down' as they all turned to look down the dark ominous tunnel as the was a dull roar increasing in volume as the tube approached.


	2. A 68 Mustang

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: chapter was rewritten, this was going to be the end of the first chapter, but as I re-wrote it set in a car it seemed better suited to the second, this also leaves the unfortunate events for Samuel up to the readers imagination, reviews and criticism would be helpful to know what you think of the story. Anyway enjoy…**

It was raining, sheets of it pelting the front window of Ron's car. An old 68 mustang dark green, very shabby and worn, but a prized gift from the twin brothers Fred and George, gained on his parsing from Hogwarts.

Being a wizard's car trips seemed, even on crowded streets to go smoothly. Ron of course almost always complained about his car, at that moment the failing windscreen wipers where under his scrutiny, but the radio had always worked, and as the now restored Harry sat back it was playing a slow jazz like tune.

Harry's apprentice now was one that he'd always pretty much had, thick untidy black hair just covering a trademark scar. His thin face now had a bit of untidy stubble about it, and was the picture of unkempt. His old glasses, reduced to ash on a case two months ago were replaced by a similar round pair but with a dark green tint that worked quite well in hiding his bright green eyes.

He was quiet, listening to the music. It was a good reflection of his mood gazing out a beaten window, to see the back streets of London whiz by. Street lams and the occasional neon sine casting their glows on his face.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron suddenly piped up casting a sideways glance at his friend

"What, the part where I was Tonks dad and husband? Or where that tattooed guy broke his bonds at the platform and nearly killed that newbee, Samuel?"

"Oh…I wasn't spific" Ron grinned turning his attention back to the road. Thinking about the 'regulars' experiences he expounded with relish "still they have to learn sometime."

Harry broke out in slight laugher; he wasn't sure if Ron hadn't held back from saving Samuel for a second after the vampires surviving accomplice made a brake for freedom. But Harry should off guessed. Ron's thoughts on the 'regular' office would put him in better sprits.

Ron didn't show it but he was glad Harry was finally recovering, and thinking back the change in his best friend since Harry had taken the job was remarkable, a year ago…

Ron chose not to dwell on that, it held too much for all of them. Casting around for a happier topic, which with Harry was never easy, Ron asked "how's your head, you seemed a little zoned out after you changed back."

Harry had stopped laughing and a calm expression crept back to his face as he fell back in the passenger's seat "when I was Lupin it helped cover my mind, but I need to get back home, I left my medication there."

"Medication? Harry those drugs are damaging! I can't count how many times we begged you to stop…"

"I fine Ron" was the only response as Harry closed his eyes, the conversation was over it was best not to argue with Harry when he was like this Harry knew that Ron and the others had his best interests at hart, but he needed it, the single escape. From the voices…

From her.

About twenty mints later the rain had dimmed a little as they quickly left the city and with a sudden blast of what Ron had always happily described as 'the cannon' they were speeding away in a experience Harry unhappily could repeat on the wizards night bus.

Trees, hedges a house or two all speed by or 'jumped clear' until the destination. Out side Godric's Hollow, this was where Harry now lived the comfy house looked welcoming, with well-lit windows and some smoke from the chimney.

"Why is it still not unpotable? The should be more security." said Ron gazing at the house.

Dimly Harry wandered why indeed he still stayed in a place that held so much pain; the answer came as always, pushing all else aside in his head.

Harry sighed, and opened the door to get out, "she wanted it no other way…" the was a pause at this between the friends, then "thanks for the ride Ron."

Ron winked "anytime, you two take care now" and with this the was a bang and the Mustang was off into the rain. Harry turned and walked down the front garden. To rap quietly on the door.

At this the was a sudden running and the door opened, at first a person might of thought it was a child that opened the door but a second glance made would show it to be a house elf, with big orb like eyes and long ears, upon his entry it slightly bowed with "master Potter, Sir."

"Morning Dobby how's the house?"

"All well sir, Tulip was a little difficult to go to rest but Mary Ann was a good as gold"

Harry relaxed at this, and went for the stairs, "then ill leave the house in your care Dobby, I'm up to bed." As an after thought he added "and thanks for staying up, the was no need,"

"Think nothing off it Sir, Goodnight sir" the happy elf said wondering off to put the lights out. Harry continued his ascent up the staircase and at the top pushed open a door to his right. The room inside resembled that of a nursery, at one stage this was Harry's room, now another's.

Harry went over to a cot in the corner, where the lay a small bundle a girl no more than 2 with short dark red curled hair with a thin face and a strange paten on her arms and hands. Although it was could not be seen with her asleep she had dazzling bright green eyes.

Harry starred at her for a few minutes, noticing the pattern had grown more distinct over the last few days. Wearing a small smile then with a light kiss to her forehead turned to leave, at the door he cast one last look back '_sleep well Mary._'

Harry left that door and moved up the darkened landing to the bathroom when there he went to the sink and turned one of the brass taps hot water poured out. Removing his glasses, Harry washed his weary face and then looked at the refection in the cold mirror above the sink.

Looking in to his own green eyes Harry allowed his mind to wonder, casting back to memory's that seemed as though from another's life;

Mary Ann Potter hadn't always had those black marks on her arms and hands, she was born two years ago in February, a year after Harry had married Ginny. The year after this had been the happiest in the couple's lives as they were content.

But Harry was away at the ministry on that fateful night in November, where in at Godrics Hollow the mother sacrificed her self for the child a second time.

_He could see himself walking up to the house on the thunderous night; the lights were out, something was wrong he speed up started running, saw the dark red front door broken splinted baring entrance, braking through to run in…_

_What he saw as he entered was a seen of devastation, broken bodies were scattered over broken furniture the scarlet blood slashed over the walls dribbling down to end in a pool on the stained and scorched wood floor._

_He remembered that he wasn't thinking strait, wasn't being careful, he just barged up the stairs tripping over another corpse, steadying himself on the landing. The silence, which was what scared him most as he went towards the only room on this floor with the door still ajar, their bedroom._

_He reached for the handle his own tattooed hand shaking. He paused, drew his wand trying to steady himself then through the door open, darkness…_

_The lightning flashed, and he fell to his knees, in the corner the mother was propped against the wall, her blood running down the end of the spike that had hit her in the chest._

_Cradling the sleeping form of Mary in her alms. Her expression was still a grin of triumph._

Next to the collapsed Harry a burnt body lay, in the inquest after the attack on the Potters it was shown that she had cast her protection on her daughter. This had caused the black weaving tattoo like markings, like vines, on her arms and hands. It was this sudden magical force of emotion that incinerated the final attackers.

Drip…

The still dripping tap brought Harry back to the cold reality, he looked down at his left hand the round symbol, with a star inside marked upon it that had been there since his 7th year. The hand was shaking.

He had been thinking too much he needed his medicine… Harry lurched to the side clipping the bathroom entrance; he was tired and shaking, as flashes of memory were running by. Propping himself up against the wall as if drunk to his room.

Once there he made for a chest of draws that stood in the corner, opposite the door. A candle perched on its top was the only soothing source of light. The walls were painted; dark green and a double bed stood centre, against one wall its end closer to Harry as he entered kicking his shoes off at the doorway.

Reaching the large oak dark chest, he went for the top draw. It was there, always there.

In the candle light a box could be made out it was a thin neat morocco case. With long, nervous fingers, he opened the lid and withdrew a vile of dull red liquid, then a cold un-detailed steel syringe.

He adjusted the delicate needle and moved back to sit on the bed, rolling back his left shirt cuff. For a few seconds time slowed as his tired green eyes rested thoughtfully, sadly, on the sinewy forearm and wrist, all doted and scarred with the innumerable puncture-marks, ending in the rune marked hand.

Finally, he thrust the sharp point home, pressed down on the small piston,

Withdrew.

And sank back on the white velvet sheets of the bed. His eyes empty of all thought as his mind sealed its self off, from the horrors of the world…

It was the smell of eggs that woke him; he blinked sunlight streaming through the large window, its blinds left open. He blinked and moved his eyes languidly from staring at the ceiling has his mind seemed to slowly start gears and move…Eggs…and bacon, he needed these.

He stirred groaning coming around, looking at the room, the box had been packed up, no doubt by Dobby, and he had a visitor downstairs.

He didn't need his abilities to figure out who the 'intruder' would be, this had happened bout 3 times a week for the last 5 months, and he mealy hoped shed left another portion of breakfast.

'_Just when I deserve a lie in' _thought Harry as he got up.

Ten minutes later, dressed and washed Harry walked downstairs and made for the large kitchen, it had a fairly old apprentice a feather-duster was making its way over the mantle piece of a large lit fire place, across from this a large stone sink filled with some plates washing themselves. In the centre of the actively sat at the thick pine table was Tonks kicking back a large mug of tea.

Tonks spoke as Harry moved for the teapot "Morning, sleep well?" this was a rhetorical question, as she knew Harry didn't choose to dream unless he had to.

"Guess I'm ok," muttered Harry who seemed unconcerned, "are there more eggs?"

"Yep just there on the corner of the table" Tonks pointed out "Dobby seems thoughtful as usual"

"Don't know how id manage with out him," admitted Harry

"I would eat fast…" Tonks stated as Harry sat down, Harry looked up, he was taken aback "I assumed you were just here for the debrief"

He starred at her calmly eating toast, her hair brown this morning unrevealing, shinning in the bright summer light flooding through the windows.

The stillness was broken when a dog, apparently a Jack Russell spotting twin waging tails bolted in through the doorway; it ran through nearly reaching the half-open back door when with a crack Dobby apparated, in between dog and door.

The dog skidded, madly dashing about-face to take off the way it came, Dobby gave chase yelling, "Tulip needs a bath, could Miss Tulip please come baaaaaaack!" and could be herd dashing about the front room.

'Miss' Tulip was a crup, a magical creature and a excitable one at that. The arch enemy of Dobby's ordered household, she had been Ginny's was fiercely loyal, loud energetic but this had sat just fine with Harry, who had now made Tulip, Mary's adoring pet and bodyguard.

The two Aouor's sat at the breakfast table had ignored the commotion, and continued to eat. With the creatures departure and sudden lull Harry rounded on Tonks. "A new assignment?"

"Indeed" Tonks answered not taking her eyes away from gazing loosely out the window, "so I'm fooing ahead, I expect you at the ministry in ten minutes." This was final and she stood up, moving towards the fireplace "thanks for breakfast" she said gratefully

Harry mealy waved his tattooed hand, dismissive, as he tried to imagine the danger she was going to put her student through that day, Tonks yelled for the ministry and with a green flash of fire she was gone.


	3. The Lauriston Garden Mystery

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story. **

**Notes: edited with write out number 2, I'm sorry if this is inconvenient, but it was something that I found was for me to refresh my self with the tale as wall as cut mistakes, A special thanks must go to LogicalRaven at this point as I'm making use of one of her characters in the story. I have also improved spelling where I found it, but this for me is a constant problem. I hope your enjoying the story…**

15 minutes later Harry took a pinch of foo, he had said his goodbyes to Dobby, who was still fruitlessly giving case to Tulip, and went up to check on Mary.

She was still fast asleep upstairs despite the noise, like her farther she could sleep till the end of time, but Harry couldn't help but notice with some worry that artful marks on her arms were a dark red on the skin. He wandered briefly on his way down if any of his broken family would make it to Hogwarts unscarred.

Casting the dust on the fire it erupted in green flames he walked in yelling "ministry of magic, Tonks office" it had taken him awhile to be able to say that much without gagging on ash.

Harry felt a strange swirling motion as though he was spinning and made out the sudden apprentice of many fireplaces, he came to land, hard.

He got up and dusted himself off, peering around Tonks office. It was deserted and apart from a window sowing a stunning view of Paris, and a poster with a kitten saying 'hang in there' Tonks office had little to distinguish or recommend it.

He had only just finished looking around, and was considering how to look for her, when a paper aeroplane nailed him in the side of the head.

He gave a small ouch, and swiped the paper before it landed on the ground. Unfolding it Harry scanned the parchment, reading the fast message, which was scribbled hastily:

**Met me out side the minister's office first ideas are that this looks big, Forrester, O'Riley and Shaklebolt have gone on ahead. **

**Your inpatient superior Tonks**

**PS. Grab Ron from his office on the way up.**

Harry finished reading and darted out the office into a wood panelled corridor which ended with the lift, running towards this Harry ran past several offices, at the one closest to the lift he paused and raped smartly on the door.

The was a bleary cry of "get out of it" muffled by the door before a very tired Ron opened it an inch, some surprise was on his face at seeing his friend at the door, the door opened a mite wider "Harry why are you here?"

"I work here Ron" Harry sarcastically remarked, before getting serious "New case, were wanted at the ministers office right now"

At this the door slammed with a yell of annoyance from its owner, seconds later it was flung open as Ron putting on his brown lever jacket, followed Harry in to the lift.

The lift was rarely crowded on the Auror office, but with its assent it started to fill, with witches and wizards a few paper aeroplanes and a lot of discomfort.

"Why don't they ever consider putting a enlargement charm on this dam contraption" fumed Ron as an employee accidentally elbowed him in the ribs.

They made it to the next floor where the surge of workers spilled out of the doors and apart from a very harassed looking witch Harry and Ron were alone.

She holding a large stack of documents that went up to her nose, which bore thick glasses, they enlarged her eyes in a way that dimly reminded the pair of their old deviation professor. The stack of documents swayed ominously and the pair followed its movements their eyes absently assessed the fragile cargo, waiting for the fall.

"Morning guys, new orders?"

"Yep, you need a hand?" asked Ron knowing the answer

"Nope I'm OK"

This always happened…her name was Hazel the minister's interpreter a genus with languages but blind as hell. And always in position with highly droppable goods. The door for their stop swung open as the lift came to a jolting halt.

Crash…"wops"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before stooping down to collect the fallen paper

"Thanks guys, really you shouldn't have,"

"Well you're on the way to the ministers office right"

"Err…ya"

"You don't know anything about this assignment, right?"

"Sorry guys no details, all I know is it's big, and they want this mountain of related documents pronto."

At this the two Auror's lost interest mealy nodding and accompanying her down the hallway, Hazel wasn't offended by this, she knew Auror's only did things for a reason and that the help with the fallen papers was merely a chance to ask her for information.

The walk to the minister's office was uneventful after the lift, as the three proceeded down another corridor, highly decorated with Romanesque pillars and hung with large portraits of previous ministers.

Some were sleeping in there portraits others striking posies as if for an invisible camera, some again were waving a new law or creed that they were responsible for.

At the end the corridor opened out into a waiting parlour with big, very ornate green rows of seats and a secretary desk at one end, overhead however was a vast gigantic chandelier its hundreds of candles glittering of the uncountable glass shards. Harry's gaze took all this in and drifted down the lights under which sat Tonk's.

"She looks happy," grumbled a still sleepy Ron.

Whatever the case was, it was going to be in Tonk's words 'fun' this overused lose description however was used in Hagrids Magical Creature lessons and was often similar in use by Tonks, for what ever task Harry and Ron were to be given.

They swapped glances that clearly read "Shit" the best friends Sighed walking up to meet Tonks, and murmuring a goodbye to Hazel who rather wobbly continued in to the ministers office.

"There you are! Why the hell are you so dam late?" Tonks shot at them, as they approached Harry and Ron never responded to these questions, it would knock her out of the good mood.

"The Ministers in their being told the facts by the heads of the law enforcement and the regular enforcement, parentally blame lies with one of them." Tonks suddenly became serious as she continued.

"The was another attack last night at Lauriston Gardens, some warehouse and storage site, a whole team of four Regs were downed, some permanently. The culprit or culprits are unknown and still at large. The media will be informed in two hours." She gave this brief very quickly and seemed to be smarting herself up while she talked.

"That all?" inquired Harry knowing what was going to happen next and trying to smarten his unruly hair.

"We will discus it more with the minister as she gives us our orders." Tonks answered as the double doors opened and she motioned them to enter.

Harry had some very bad experiences in that room, ones that he had never spoken off apart for an official ministry report.

The blood the bodes, Harry had tried ceaselessly and unsuccessfully to remove those memories, but they had remained like a permanent stain on his mind to emotional to distance himself from, and un-permeable to the measure of time.

Ministry records simply state that on an early summer four years ago a Tom Riddle was killed in the minister's office.

Of course, as Harry and Ron peered around the huge room the décor had changed. As had its owner, a black and white tiled flooring led up to the two sofas and desk, the room had no candles and no windows,

The only source of light coming through the milky white glass of a gigantic and ornate clock face that was the far wall. That the movement of time casting an ever-changing shadow on the rooms four figures sitting at the twin sofas.

Eleanor Fecher, had been the appointed minister since Rufus Scrimgeour's death to Tom Riddle. Her past was as a ministry hit witch during the war with some experience in regards to other departments, she was still fairly young though so her appointment by the department of mysteries came as some grate surprise.

In the aftermath of the grate war however she had proved capable and decisive, and she had led with steady progress in the reconstruction.

What had endeared her to Harry however, were her efforts to hold on to the Auror department and with there ever decreasing numbers instate them with more authority, she was the one that relied on them, and Harry was only to happy to oblige.

She at the moment wore a dark purple suit her dark black hair tired neatly into a bun and thin spindly half-moon moon glasses hung on a rounded calm face.

The other three she was with was Hazel who was standing behind the Minster for magic taking notes. The was also Tobias Gregson the head of magical law enforcement a short plump man in dark blue robes with a scar running down a burley face on the left of his chin. He reminded Harry of a squat bulldog, and Harry knew him from several briefings as the sort that took time to get to a point, but reserved and held good judgment

And none other than Draco Malfoy.


	4. A Statment For The Case

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story. **

**Notes: this one's edited too, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, or delay but if this chapter doesn't make any sense I suggest a re-read of the last one. I have also improved spelling where found, please cope with this but if the is a problem you must have changed tell me so. Cos I'm getting the bear minimum of feed back, and will see this as my story being so good it doesn't need fixing. Anyhow, enjoy the story…**

Harry stood rotted with the others at the doorway, the was tension and a sudden silence as Malfoy rose from his seat.

Observing the new arrivals, his hand reached up and smoothed back the light blond hair and turning back to the minister, he continued to talk as though the was no interruption.

"Mam, I simply must protest" before he was sharply cut-off by her stressed cry.

"**That is all Malfoy!** While this crime could not of been foreseen by the Regular Office, the Auror office will be launching there own investigation under my orders, into the events, with I might add, complete and open support from you and your superiors."

Draco bore the response without flinching, showing no change of emotion on his concrete expression.

The minister's face softened after her outburst and she continued more meekly "I appreciate you came to represent of the Chef of the Regular office, and you argued your case well, but I what this case dealt with so I'm sending them in." at this point Fecher stood up herself "that is all."

To this Malfoy relaxed bowed and turned on his heel.

On his departure past the Auror's he and Ron glared daggers at one another, with mutual hatred. Ron had never forgiven Malfoy for his part in Dumbledore's death five years ago.

Draco Malfoy unlike his parents and the rest of his family, had lived through the grate war, his farther, mother even Snape had sacrificed themselves to keep Draco alive.

This desperate aim of survival and Draco's witnessing of the horrors that Tom Riddle caused led him to defect, so he fought alongside the ministry in the closing events of the war.

For this penance he was sparred Azkaban and given a job in the newly stated Regular office.

With self-denial of his former beliefs and heavy self-discipline, he had risen to a higher position in that office, he believed now, only truly in a stable law. For this he fought on Harry and Ron's side.

That didn't mean Harry and Ron had to like him.

Nor that he had completely lost the lordly stride as he walked past them and the doors slammed closed.

"Well now" Fecher said continuing in a calm manner, "Tonks, Ron, Harry glad to still have you with us," to this the three stood in attention, and Fecher looked to Hazel motioning her to hand her some papers, then down to the shorter man asking him to proceed.

At this he cleared his throat, and in a gruff heavy voice said "past what Tonks has been told we wont know much else until your evaluation of the crime-seen, its not that we don't trust the regular office Inspectors, but your teams seem to have more experience with these sorts of events, wont jump to conclusions."

At this he paused and they waited patiently as he took out a handkerchief from his uniform and mopped his forehead in time he continued.

"What I can add is that one of the Regular office downed happens to have some serious diplomatic relations, so the ministry must be seen as working together between its own offices."

Again he paused coughing, then went on "As for orders, your office is to report its finding's to the two of us." He indicated the minister who by how had gone to sit patiently at her desk.

"You're to solve this case and hunt down the perpetrators, please convey that to your head of office O'Riley who is currently at the seen of the crime. That is all, dismissed."

The three Auror's bowed and walked out of the office the large doors swinging shut behind.

As soon as they were out of the office Tonks span round to talk to her companions.

"Come on boys, we had better hurry, if both O'Riley and Lestrade have been put on this case, sparks are gonna fly"

"What why?" Asked a confused Ron

"Cos there as Jealous as a pair of professional beauties" called Tonks already running for the lift.

"Shit" Harry and Ron uttered together before dashing after her.

It was a sill over cast morning rain falling from the grey clouds that covered the sky Katharine O'Riley was, standing apart from her collages looking at the carnage before her with narrowed calculating oak brown eyes, she had served in the war with honours and as the highest ranking Auror to pull through had taken on the offices leadership.

She cast a weary look at the Regs inspector, a portly man and ex-Auror by name of Lestrade, who was walking about in a superior manner. Her opinions of the man had not changed in the whole six years of working with him, he was quick and energetic, but conventional, shockingly so. Often drawing upon conclusions with out the full evidence, and flowing slower procedures.

What's more he knew that she was his superior and would acknowledged that to her, but would have adopted a Horntail before admitting this to anyone else. She cast a glance at her watch wondering briefly where the other Half of her office had got to and despite her outward calm, hoped they got here before Lestrade's team contaminated the crime seen completely.

The building was a disused where house, large and open bout three storeys high natural overcast light fell through high broken Windows into the run down corrugated steel shell.

This shell was divided into two large storerooms, devoid of any furnishings apart from some crates in the corners and a shelf-unit or two. The where dips falling on a cold wet floor from the many holes in the ceiling the damp running into pools of blood that coated the floor.

Blue Uniformed Men made their way round the three still, damp bodies that were scattered in the large open chambers combing for clues, searching for a clues to the chaos. Two Regs had entered the building, apparently for a call out, when contact was lost, the other Two went in to investigate and were ambushed, that much was clear

O'Riley cast her still narrowed eyes around looking for a source to take her mind of the waiting and her gaze came to rest on the back of her student her figure slim, a long knife sung on her belt below her wand. She was crouched making a complete examination of one of the body's, studding her work

Her name was Amy Forrester, she was from England but had been taut at Beauxbatons Academy for Witches but kicked out in her 6th year returning to London to look for a job better suited to her talents. She was a year older than Harry and Ron, with dark blond hair bound with thick red ribbon wearing a long light levier coat over the small frame, and she was what was referred to as a copycat in the wizard world. She could make copy's, from knives to bodies, and this innate ability while granted the clone was not infinitely lasting nor sentient was excellent in recreating the victims as they were found, when the injured had been taken to St Mungo's.

Feeling with a strange 6th sense her teachers eyes boring into her, Amy stood up and met O'Riley's gaze, when given the question she responded with a happy fair voice.

"Well?"

"We seem to have all four down over two rooms, two male, two female, the first down was a Mr John Rance, ex-hit wizard, who suffered a concussion and heavy cuts we think he's also in shock, its being treated. Next we have a Lucy Ferriner, Rance's second and a newbee only being in the reg office 4 moths, her body's not yet been found but with the amount of the blood our experience says, she's dead." Amy stopped talking and proceeded across to where the other copies lay.

"This is Mr Enoch Drebber, pronounced dead at the ministries arrival, well known and highly respected, no apparent marks or wounds and over here…"

To this any darted over to the last figure that was crumpled over near Enoch her head at a strange angle, her arm and chest severally gashed. Amy continued talking, crouching down next to this fragile form.

"A Miss Cho Debber believed the last to be attacked yet despite injures to the chest arm and neck is alive, moved St Mungo's."


	5. Old Scores

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story. **

**Notes: 'edit done now half of what was chapter 6 is part of 5' the Easter was a little dull but I'm back now and the world speeds up again, first off the seems to be a good response picking up on the story, and this is I admit making me feel better about the whole thing. As for this chapter it was gonna be the end of the last one, but it wont hurt to place it here, its not complete, Any way, enjoy…**

"A Miss Cho Debber believed the last to be attacked yet despite injures to the chest arm and neck is alive, moved St Mungo's."

Amy's words rang out calmly as a bang was heard outside the warehouse; O'Riley knew that sound '_Weaslys dam Mustang._'

O'Riley wheeled round to see three dark robed figures entering from the abandoned yard outside, which was being pelted by heavy rain, Tonks bubble gum pink hair was clearly visible and she was in a conversation with Harry to her left. Ron taking sips from a Copper flask of coffee on the right.

Harry was, just about to ask Tonks why O'Riley had such hard feelings towards Lestrade, when the portly man in question strode in font of them flanked by two officers under his charge. Holding out a short thick arm in front of him, he was clearly annoyed, an emotion that he was, it seemed, to be acting on. "Here now, what's all this? Were in the middle of a crime investigation, and you three burst in like you own the place? I want some clearance now! From the lot of you."

Ron starred at Lestrade, loudly sipping his coffee with a clear look of amusement on his face, Harry in contrast was ignoring the inspector completely, casting his eyes round the store room, and between them Tonks sternly held her ground, her hair flashing a dangerous shade of bright crimson. "Your joking off course?" she replied, to this Lestrade seemed to swell, in a manner that reminded Harry of his large and fairly beefy uncle.

He opened his mouth to reprimand her but O'Riley's voice came form behind him,

"Their clearance is mine, is there a problem with that"

"Well no but,"

"**But,** this is a joint investigation, and hence a joint crime seen."

"Well yes but,"

"**But**, the minister of magic, ordered complete support, and I don't see Auror's holding up any of your men, do you?" she gave this last question with a finality that told Lestrade that any argument was pointless…

…That didn't stop him trying.

"This is true but,"

O'Riley was annoyed. Her left eyebrow twitched and some sparks of magical energy seemed to flicker between her and the upstart.

At this the Inspector seemed to hop back, and the Regs looked nervous. Tonks dived carefully between the pair, her hair a sudden Eremite grey, waving her arms about trying to smile. "Now, now Katharine, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Just procedure you know."

Harry and Ron, holding their breath nodded their heads in agreement, no one else moved, they all watched O'Riley and hoped to god Lestrade had not gone to far, Harry mealy hoped he had a chance to jump to cover. And Ron hoped to finish his morning draft of coffee…he needed this coffee.

O'Riley looked surprised at Tonks sudden intervention, and her face resumed more normal stern, searching expression. With a gliding tern, she ordered the Auror's to follow. This they readily did breathing a collective sigh of relief. Lestrade merely stood behind them, dumfounded and ignored.

The group moved over to where Shaklebolt and Forester stood pointing at discoveries of interest and were studying the victims' wands. Upon there approach Harry and Ron nodded to Amy, the pair liked her, and the three had become fast friends. She had been a student Auror a year longer than the pair and had shown them most of the ropes,

Never leave your wand off your person,

Be quick on your feet,

And on no account piss off O'Riley.

She was also a level 2 Auror, they're being four stages. Harry and Ron were level 1 Harry under Tonks who was a level 3 and Ron under Kinsky, a level 4, O'Riley was the other level 4, Amy's Tutor and the head of office. Now that this Office was together they got down to business.

"Merlin, what a mess" said Ron looking around at the sprayed walls and floor. Shaklebolt nodded in agreement, before answering in that same calm and methodical way "Indeed its fairly similar to a case back in 78, we had a Reg or two this morning reliving there lunches." He cast a glance over Harry and Ron As if expecting one of them to go green. Instead Harry fixed him with his gaze and inquired

"Who was first down?" to the group. "From the foot prints it seems that Mr Rance went down first, he was also the deepest into the building and furthest from the entrance," said Amy pointing to her copy slumped near the far wall. "But whatever hit him got him fast, wand shows no sign of use, his partner didn't react."

"Bout that" interrupted Tonk's her a hair a inquisitive blue "probably I have missed something I guess, but ant the meant to be 'four' bodes, I see three."

"This is true, Lucy Ferriner, the partner to Mr Rance hasn't been found but the shear amount of blood suggests she was standing here, then the body was dragged to the window, hence the blood along here" Amy pointed to a long passage of red that appeared indeed to have been caused by a body being dragged.

"Suggestive, but its strange however" Amy said walking, leading the group over to the centre wall that divided the warehouse, the attacker, yes the was just one." In answer to Ron's raised eyebrows "seems to just appear next to where Lucy was standing."

"They could of apparated?" suggested Tonks but Amy shook her head, "it did occur to us, but the sound would off been a warning and the attacker seems be wounded, or more likely exerted to much energy, see here where they leaned against the wall." She pointed out a mark where an arm and hand could be made out, printed in blood sliding across the wall. "What's more this marks the aggressor out as quite tall, combined with the distance of their stride to be about 5foot. Lucy's wand is also unaccounted for, with the body so we don't know if she used a spell."

"And the footprints themselves?" asked Ron bending down to make out the pattern from the chaos.

Shaklebolt gave a long sigh, closing his eyes evidently in grate thought, as he spoke "there feet from a woman, we can tell this despite the Reg's blundering about the whole place, because she was bare foot. The footprints make her out to be quite light and apart form the stagger against the wall, dangerously graceful."

He moved over to the entrance between the two rooms, a simple large doorway showed much of the first chamber where Tonks and her company entered, and Ministry Regular enforcement were still working. By this entrance he motioned the others to pause. "See here" he again pointed to the ground next to the doorway "she waited here; see how the footprints are heavier. This is probably where she ambushed victim number three." He finished a hollow grin on his grey face.

O'Riley spoke up, "when this pair," she waved her arm in the direction of the room they now occupied "didn't report in from the there patrol and the ministry lost contact. They ordered a off duty couple to investigate, five minutes latter they were found next door by ministry hit wizards" she walked into the large store room scattering some Reg's inspecting the closer of Amy's copies. "The male" she continued ignoring Lestrade's teem completely "was the next down as he approached the other room, bare in mind that at that time it was quite dark, indeed an inspection of his fallen wand showed he was using a Lumos spell to cast light into there." Ron with a sudden flash of fought interrupted "white, you said couple, right?"

O'Riley looked at the source of her interruption sternly. Ron swallowed, and under duress asked, "well were they married? Hell we haven't even been given their names." Tonks and Harry dully nodded; it was a fair point. O'Riley breathed out deeply, "Yes Wesaley, they'd been marred a year, Mr and Miss Debber, but Miss Dibber would now be a widow." No one looked at Harry with this statement, but he didn't seem to notice, he was lost in his own thoughts, something about the name Debber was making him uneasy, where had he herd it before? What's more if they had only been marred a year than they were young, it was likely he had known them at Hogwarts. Dimly he made out the sound of Ron's voice bringing him out of his retrieve. "So the were no marks on his figure?"

"Not externally, at first we thought it was the killing curse but then a closer inquiry showed he had a lode of internal injury's as though the had been a shockwave given off from a light touch. Are you guys getting at what that hints to" Amy said to a suddenly shocked crowd.

"The only 'thing' that could do that" started Tonk's "in an attack would be a,"

"HAHA came from Lestrade as he bounded over to the group, completely obvious to there sullen, serious mood, his rounded face was happily, indeed Harry noted a feeling of triumph emanating from his expression. "Well now, looks like Auror's cant find everything. Look what we found on the wall outside." To this they clamoured to the outside yard, it was still raining, but the weather didn't dampen the inspector's spirits in the slightest. "What to you think then? You see it don't you?"

At this he was gesturing to letters on the wall, letters scrawled quite clearly in, blood, Lucy's blood, a single word-

**RACHE**

"What do you think of that?" cried the detective, with the air of a showman. "This spot had been over looked because of course it's outside the warehouse, and the murderer has written it with the second victims blood."

"And what dose it mean now that you have found it" asked O'Riley in a depreciatory voice. "Mean? Why, it means that the writer was going to put the female name, Rachel, but must have been deterred before they had time to finish. You mark my words by the time we have this case cleared up, you find that a woman named Rachel had something to do with it. It's all very well of you to laugh O'Riley, you may be smart but the new dogs have the sent, when all is said and done."

"I apologise, Lestrade," said O'Riley who had ruffled the portly inspector's demeanour with her uncharacteristic explosion of laughter. "You certainly have the clue, but I'm going to go back inside now, where the case actually took pace, besides, its cold out here"

They trudged back, into the cover of the warehouse, solemn in their sprits and set looks on their faces.

"So, I trust we all know what did this?" asked O'Riley when they were safely out of earshot "and that blundering fool has misinterpreted the lead." Again this was met by a downcast nodding.

"Well on to the last casualty, she's lucky to have made it" at this they made there way to the figure closest the entrance, she was small that much Harry could make out. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach increased as it dawned on him who this was.

"Shit" said Ron as they stood around the figure,

"Cho" said the pale figure of Harry, and his world went num. He swayed, and very nearly collapsed, but Tonks arms had sprung out and steadied him. "Christ Harry are you ok?" she said still propping him up and then the breath was court in her lungs as she stared into the hollow face of the man beside her.

His expression a mask of fear and pain, lined as though he had bore all the horrors of the world the eyes had lost the glow and been replaced by a willed dyeing glare. The day was cold, but Tonks knew that was not the cause of his shaking.

He was going into relapse. Ron knew the symptoms and in a hoarse worried voice said "get him out of here Tonks, he's got some medicine in one of his coat pockets, get him out into the air!"

Tonks half carried, half walked with the still trance like Harry out of the Warehouse, with its stuffy stained atmosphere into the cold embrace back outside. She knelt him down against the wet grey wall. "Come on now, its ok, just breath." And rubbed his quickly dampening back as she rummaged in his long, careworn, brown leather coat's pockets.

They were full of charms and amulets, relics and souvenirs from previous missions and cases, while not completely reliable; these tokens did weave some magic protection in mass.

The Auror's all wore them in and on their coats, jackets and belts, as the effect was similar to a light bulletproof vest. Very useful, but not so grate when one needed to find something in particular amongst the mass of items, in the second pocket however her hand came in contact with a bottle,

That was it.

She pulled the small purple bottle out of the pocket, its continence ringing and pulling out the cork spilled out two of the pills.

They were a violent red and under any other circumstance she would not of given them to any human being, not even Lestrade. But Harry's hand reached out and snatched them, another moment and they were gone.

They were out there for about 5 minutes, and slowly the ringing in Harry's thumping head faded, and his shaking cased.

"You ok now?" asked his concerned companion.

He gave a faint hint of a smile. He had heard her think that before she said it, the frail barriers of his mind had not it seemed returned, and he was soaking up stray thoughts and feelings like a pink squishy sponge. She gasped when she heard his voice.

"_I've felt better_"

The words rang out, Tonk's heard them, clear as day. But Harry's lips hadn't moved his thin, set mouth wasn't even open.

"_Sorry_" again this came with out him even moving, she also felt a sudden calm light headless wash over her, dimly aware of this aura radiating from Harry

"Harry?" Tonks asked looking down at her student, knowing what he could do but still wanting an explanation.

"_The medicine's kicking in, but my minds a little off the rails_" was the response, a sheepish grin spreading over Harry's worn face. _"Don't worry ill have my Ox and Leg under control in about a minute._"

By Ox and Leg Tonks got the full picture. Knowing, he was referring to Occlumency and Legilimency. She had been hearing his voice quite clearly in her head and that his Calm light-headed mood was rubbing off on her.

Occlumency, an official view, was the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion. Basic Occlumency involved clearing the mind of thought and emotion. For Harry these barriers had, under emotion come dangerously thin.

On the other hand Legilimency, is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. Although 'mind-reading' is considered a naive interpretation of the art by practitioners. Someone practising Legilimency would do this.

Indeed Harry's ability had gone past reading.

Unlike 'Ox' Using Legilimency was mostly restricted. As the Ministry a government entity full of career bureaucrats and politicians. Had no wish to have their minds read. And Harry's skills were usually monitored. Tonks knew that this collapse would not be on record however and this thought brought a larger grin to Harry's face.

"You know those drugs aren't good for you." Tonks said the grin fading from her collage's mouth.

"True, but with out it id be in St Mungo's by now" he said a slight resentment in his voice. "I'm sorry I collapsed, but it was just a little overwhelming."

"So you'll be alright?"

"Wont happen again, I've got it under control" she nodded knowing that her concern would not deter him from doing his job, nor was the next comment a surprise. "Could you go? It's harder with others minds intruding" Tonks got up feeling his mood, tired and edgy.

"K will send Ron,"

"_Out In 10?_" Harry finished, for her.

Tonks went back in to the others and Harry, felt a sudden quiet, the voices had gone for the moment.

He sat back and looking up at the overcast sky felt the rain landing on his face cooling his forehead and blurring his vision as large drops landed on his dark green glasses. As he sat on the cold slightly mossy concrete he aloud his mind to wonder as he sorted his thoughts and memories back into the subconscious.

He remembered,

_It was meant to be his 7th year at Hogwarts but he had left, unsure, disillusioned but resolute about what he had to find, the piece's of that broken soul that riddle had scattered. It was as he was nearing the end of this quest, that he had found the book. _

It was old, a relic form about 3 centuries ago, thickly bound in black leaver and under some floor boards in Grimmauld Place, a note left from his godfather, found in one of the desk draws had led him to the discovery. The book seemed to have been a diary of a witch, one it seemed who was interested in the mix of runes and their power when affixed to the human sprit.

It was a long shot, but in that book Harry saw a glimmer of hope, he had only started translating the tome, before coming across the use of 'mental conducts.' A grin came back to a sad face as he raised his left hand to the sky, the coat falling back to show the circle inscribed on his hand, the many pointed star tattooed inside of the circle, minute, ancient words and symbols inscribed along the lines.

It had been a dark night when he gained this, the power, and curse.

_He had followed the instructions in the book to the letter. Had the room laid out, inscribed with marks of magical energy, his sprit ready. Lightning flashed at the windows as he presented his hand. _

_The was a tearing sound. _

_The room seemed to vibrate._

Thoughts came up before him like a twisted rosary, over and over again,

"_And he shall have a power the dark lord knows not!"_

_"Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face."_

_As he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

"_You're a wizard Harry, and thumping good one id say"_

_Harry saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair._

"_Kill the spare"_

_A white void and then the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, Ginny asleep at the side of his bed._

He had been in a coma for 6 weeks, and had been found nearly dead in a blasted room, with the mark ice cold on his hand.

It was not long before his new abilities began to manifest, at first it was small, when his hand came into contact with people he herd whispers, soon had visions, and then control over their actions, there vision and minds. This was the force he had now with which to fight back, and it was not long before he used them.

In the closing stages on the war the ministry had come under direct assault, with out Dumbledore, Tom ran amok. In these dark times even the two clear sides seemed to divide, as factions everywhere fought one another.

It came to a head upon the old ministers death, in that very office, Snape made his unexpected defiant, sacrifice holding the dark lord in his death-through not much, but enough for Harry to touch him, the resulting battle off minds blasted, and for lack of a better term killed, Riddle. But even with the Runes guard, the forces mentally crippled Harry, denting his guard, scaring his mind.

3 weeks later he came out of a coma in the hospital wing, Ginny again asleep by the side of the bed.

The was a sudden shadow looming over him,

"You ok?" Ron Swam into focus offing Harry a cup of coffee.

"Yea never better" came his sardonic reply, but he gratefully took the cup.

"You ready to, walk with us, the 'sane' and 'normal' members of the public?" Ron asked, trying to inject some humour into the situation, he was always like that, which was one reason he and Harry got on so well.

Harry gave thumbs up his face hidden behind the quickly drained cup of coffee.

As they walked in, and Harry dried himself down with his wand, Ron brought him up to speed.

"She, got hit hard, claw right in the gut, then spun round with a slash along the arm, she lost a lot of blood from that, finely a blow to the head broke the neck, it's no small miracle that she served."

"So despite the most injuries she made it?"

"Yep, she was wearing a charm of sorts, family Harlem, it was a simple protection, but it saved her life."

Harry gave a weary shrug, "you know I can't understand why more Regs don't have these sorts of things, they save lives?"

"It's not compulsory, besides many in that office don't have much faith in them."

As they neared Harry was glad to see that the bodies were hidden under brown thin sheets, despite his protests, another shock was not something he thought he could handle in the heavy surroundings of the derelict building.

As they came to stand in the group Amy gave Harry a smile her teacher O'Riley cast Harry a glance, satisfied she continued with the brief.

"Ok Kingsley, Ron your to go back to headquarters and get digging into the records of the victims, ill go and inform the Minster of our progress, Harry, Amy you go with Tonks and try to get witness accounts before Lestrade or Merlin help us Malfoy interferes." They nodded and Ron and Shaklebolt apparated with loud bangs.

The noise alerted the inspector and team of the Auror's rapid departure "and a confused but relieved Lestrade said "so, your off then eh? I suspect the is little you could off found."

O'Riley looked down on the relaxed Lestrade "well as it's a joint case will give you some hints, this was an ambush, and the murder was a woman, bout five feet high and in the prime of 'un'life, dainty and bare foot for her height, severally drenched in blood, merely wanted to escape the building and is quite likely a vampire."

To this the Ministry regulars looked dumfounded, and Lestrade sputtered out "but, but the writing"

"Ah yes, clearly a faint to put us off, and Lestrade I wouldn't go rounding up poor girls Named Rachel, as RACHE is the German for Revenge" and with a roguish laugh she apparated from the room.


	6. The Downcast Memories

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: gone through the edit with this one too. **

**So…err let's see not too much happened this week (Armoured Core 4 came out, much c00ln3ss) I'll be back at Uni. Next week, this could lead to slower updates but I've got a good idea on where I want this story to lead. **

**As to this chapter it will be delivered in two parts the first explains Harry's 'ability', how he beat riddle and the marks on his hand, the second what happened to Cho… for any wondering as to there getting together, Christ! She's just lost a husband this wont happen over night. (If ever) but I feel the idea that they had both lost the ones they love is an interesting angle to work from, how will they cope? Can't help but see this 'notes' gone on longer than usual and that I ramble so enjoy… **

"Well then, that should help the Regs a little." Tonks said a little impressed with O'Riley's rather flashy exit, "we best get going."

With this the three held out the wands and made a Turing motion, Harry had grown to like the tugging sensation, and the simple factor of landing on ones feet when they apparated was a big improvement over Fooing. A moment latter and they were in a crowded entrance hall of St Mungo's.

They looked around at the odd crowd around them, a few were rather uninteresting witches and wizards dressed in lime-green robes holding clip boards and had a wand and bone emblazoned on there chests the healers.

Then the was the far more interesting patients, one man next to Amy, looked to have his wand pointing right through his hand. Another lady had strange and very vivid blue dots on her face and a man next to Harry seemed to have his head on, the Wong way round. The crowd seemed to file into a patient queue where the same bored faced witch was directing the casualties of one accident or another to the necessary floors. Slowly Harry and Amy edged further down the line, Tonks had long since got impatient and gone to sit on one of the rickety wooden chars which stood against the far wall, ordering the other two to save her place.

At last the was just one man clutching his smouldering back in font of the pair, reminding Harry of the consequences to back pocketing a wand, who was directed to Artefact accidents, down the corridor. Then the bored looking healer stated, monotone, not even looking up "next"

Harry, was just about to respond, when in her charismatic way Tonks rushed towards them, lost her footing and careered into an unfortunate group of waiting people and landed on the floor.

Amy looked Harry Square in the eye and her light easygoing voice asked "is she always this clumsy? Come on you're her student."

Harry returned the gaze before he shrugged "this is the norm, hell I herd her crashing into things before I even met her." Amy broke out in to a broad grin at this. As they watched there teacher got up and limped over to the desk using it to steady herself, the bored witch behind it still hadn't looked up at the commotion but instead continued to read the Witch Weekly magazine. Tonks straitened up and with a air of authority, that Harry had to admit he wouldn't of shared after such a fall, inquired "were here to see two casualties brought in last night, they work for the ministry, we believe they are Cho Debber and a Mr John Rance..."

"Spell Damage Fourth Floor, nasty case that, in Ward 42 second door on the left as you reach the top of the stairs" the witch interrupted. Tonks murmured thanks, apologised to the still angry crowd behind her and they moved towards the stairs, perfectly normal, but Harry noted Tonks in her attempts to right herself had left a small marble like orb on the desk next to a box of leaflets, out of notice.

They ascended the large flights of stairs with the iron handrails passing patients in white hospital gowns, and a healer who strode by. A clipboard hovering in the air beside him a 'quotes' quill taking down the loud lecture he was giving to a half dozen medical students behind him, about the danger of bewitching muggle hovers.

"I can't begin to count the number, that believe that they're faster in the air than a broom, and bam." He made a violent motion, pounding his fist into his hand "if I had a Knut for the prats, id be a rich man…"

Harry strained to here more but the healers continued down, Tonks and Amy had not slowed down and had got ahead. Harry took the stairs two at a time darting past a healer who was talking to an aged man, bout which way to hold a toothbrush the item in question sticking out of his nose. At the top of the next flight an aggravated lady was wearing a duck for a hat, vandalising a notice board where once had been a rule of no animals.

Wearing a bemused smile on his face but out of breath, Harry court up with his companions as they reached the Forth floor, looking down the long whitewall passage that ran both ways adjacent from the stairs. They spotted a sign number 42 on one of the wards to there left. As they made towards it Harry tapped Tonks on the shoulder and asked "why id you leave a orb eye on the desk?" Tonks glanced round as though to make sure they were alone then with a sober grin took out a rounded eye sized orb from her black robe, "well the witnesses were taken by Regs so we would need an a official pass to see them"

The grin just got bigger.

"Which we don't have, so this is to see if and when they arrive. Coarse Harry you'll need to be quick."

Harry looked way, his light mood evaporating with the knowledge of what was needed, this was his job, and he'd sworn to see it through, but swallowed hard, it was ways a drain.

They were outside the tall grey double doors they straitened their backs, made sure they had the required imposing appearance, Tonks hair turning a burning red. And opening one of the doors strode in.

Harry, Tonks and Amy were confronted with some very well aimed Staffs.

The ward was well-lit, large windows on one side streaming in light. Like the rest of the hospital it was clean and sterile with white walls. But despite the being eight beds only two appeared to be in use, crowded round these the were some worried looking healers that stood behind the four green dressed ministry hit wizards in line, there long two handed staffs levelled at the intruders.

Harry recognised the one on the far right as Dean Tomas he had grown his dreds and was quite a good deal taller since the last time they had met. The two were still good friends; after all they had shared a dorm for the best part of seven years, but a guilty grin and shrug to Harry's questioning glare meant his hands were tied.

"Well now, this should off been expected." Said the one on the far left a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair by the name of Andrew Dawlish. And in a very posh accent "morning Tonks, how's your husband?"

"Oh, he's well, its just that time of month at the moment" one of the Hit wizards sniggered at this but stopped when he found every one glaring at him, even the healers. Andrew turned back to Tonks, sighing "Sorry old girl, but I cant let you in with out a pass of authority."

She nodded still looking at the staffs "kind of going to extremes though ant we"

"Oh, sorry" Andrew gave a charming grin and apologised "but we can never be to careful can we." He waved and the staffs were lowered, held at ease.

"Indeed" said Tonks raising her eyebrows, her hair now a mute brown.

"But you need this to stay I'm afraid…" Andrew said taking out a small but very official looking bit of parchment. "Uh huh" murmured an unfazed Tonks.

Still wearing a roguish smile he expounded "and this is why I miss working with you." Andrew then strode over to them "still you better inspect it…for old times" and he handed it to Amy.

Tonks hair seemed to brighten,

Amy blinked then beamed, "Oh I think its all in order, but thank you" she handed it back, "besides we have one, much like it" she drew another sheepishly similar piece of parchment from one of her pockets.

"Really" said Andrew unrolling it, and examining in minute detail the signatures inscribed rather lavishly on the bottom.

"Well it checks out" and he turned back to Tonks, "this is a fine team you have, indeed so fine you can keep watch for the next ten minutes. Well be up stairs having a much deserved early lunch."

Tonks simply nodded her expression on of contorted mirth. As the Hit team filed out, Dean giving Harry a mock solemn glare as he passed.

"Why did he do that," said Harry to his teacher.

"In this line of work, achieving an early lunch is the first hurdle of the day, some make it, some…." Tonks trawled off wistfully.

"Ok kids, let's get down to the matter at hand." She said as she walked up to the beds. Only to be bard by a very stern Old Healer.

"Don't even think about touching those patients, we only just patched them up, we don't need you undoing that."

Tonks cast a look of friendliness at the healers and answered, "we just need to talk, ask some questions."

The older healer, obviously the nurse in charge, huffed turning her head in disgust. "I wouldn't let you talk to them, but that wont matter, you see there unconscious." At this the healers parted from the bedsides. The Auror's saw the man first he was getting on, in his late 40's pale shallow faced, which looked calm and still, Harry recognised the look, it was one cut off from the world, that wanted no part of it. With fairly long wispy black hair he looked tired, unkempt.

He was out cold, and Harry turned to see a site that sent chills, hard, down his back, across form John Rance, in the other bed. Partly enveloped by the thin sheets lay Cho, unlike Amy's copy this one, the real one, was not covered in blood, and looked as if shed been sleeping for a hundred years. Her sleek black hair fell down the round face to show a cast bound round her neck, her right arm was also heavily bound. Apart form this she looked much like the last time Harry had seen her, just, well he couldn't pace his finger on what had changed, '_guess she's older_' he thought, then he pushed this out of his head, it was irrelevant, he had a job to do.

He glanced at Tonks she nodded towards the form of Cho, "shell seen more see her first."

"Yes Mam." He walked up to her bed, ignoring the continued protests of the Healers,

He was standing over her, his shadow falling over the sleeping form, he raised his hand clearing his mind getting ready to dive, he put his tattooed hand to her forehead.

_Suddenly looking at a man sitting across a candle lit diner for two…_

_Enoch looked happy, she's glad of this, they are always so over worked._

"_Are you enjoying tonight dear?" it was a warm contented voice, she loves that sound, although it was a fairly pointless question._

_She lowers her wine and looks into the warm brown eyes in a way she knows he likes. _

"_Off coarse, it's been a wile since we were able to get away form the ministry." He nods agreeing, and she thinks that this is the wrong time, privet time…_

_Strange why would she think that? _

_The rest off the meal seems to speed up, go by in a blur, there out side walking together her arms in his. Her head resting on his shoulder, she's happy relaxed and can feel his hart beat, its slow, controlled, the is a sudden burning sensation in there pockets._

_Not now, this was meant to be there night. He sighs looking at her questionably, she dimly thinks 'don't take it.' _

_Why?_

"_We have to"_ _Enoch says, takes out an orb from the pocket of his robe and holds it in the palm of his hand, where they can both see it, a face appears inside, David a good friend._

'_He will need to be questioned' she thinks, but that isn't right, _

_David was the best man, she try's to remember the wedding, but she didn't even think that last time…_

_Last time?_

_Confusion _

_Then her mind adjusts, it's the wine, and her thoughts return to the man in the orb._

"_We really don't know who to tern to, its probably nothing and as your so close, it would only take ten minuets, there in a warehouse over in the old dockside."_

_She feels impatient, things speed up _

_There outside the building in the yard its dark, spooked, the are no lights except for the street lamps in the road behind them. They make there way towards the building and take up positions on both sides of an old thin door "be careful" she says, he nods_

"_I will go first, you cover."_

_She nods and slowly he opens the door gives it a second, then walks in 'that was sloppy entry, no proper training' she thinks. Or dose she._

_She walks in to be blinded by the darkness, a few feet ahead Enoch lights his wand with a whispered "Lumos" and directs this ahead, the is a another room in front of them they move towards it._

_Stillness, to still. Then Enoch calls out, "Rance, Lucy, you there?"_

_Still nothing, She doesn't like this and is taking a step back when it darts out._

_Her eyes are dawn to it and nothing else, it might be human or at least it was, now covered in blood, life stands still. It moves, or glides towards him, she wants to call out,_

_Warn him,_

_To Scream._

_But her voice is gone, scared away._

_It gets closer Enoch suddenly gains some control over him self and moves, points his wand, but it is already to close, its red dripping arm darts out it doesn't make a nose as it hits him, but the is a thud as he collapses backwards to the floor._

_It sees her and she wants to run to raise her wand and fight but the larger part of her consensus the dominant part is num._

_She sees it move gracefully towards her, it seems female with long soaked hair, she can see the black orbs of eyes a thin mouth, thin teeth. The thing looks at her, interested, then a flash of anger._

_And a hand rips into her gut._

_And she knows she's going to die._

_The claw like hand is suddenly yanked away, and blood sprays out, her blood. Cho doesn't make a sound but her mind is crying out, she starts to fall but the hand lightly grabs her shoulder and slices down the arm, through to the bone, the force twists her round in a circle of crimson._

_She got one more look at her nightmare before the next blow court her in the neck a snap and darkness…_


	7. A Rite of Passage

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: this week I got a lot on my plate, it's an end of year assessment, so expect the updates to this chapter to be short, but many. I've found that a chapter seems about done at 2300 words so I will keep this as the target. The will also be a few new faces in this chapter so hope you keep track, enjoy…**

Harry Cried out as she fell away from the bedside onto the hard laminated floor. He was back, this was reality, and he should be ok.

Tonks hand came down on his shoulder to help him up the arm burned, and Harry's hand moved to his stomach where the hand had gone through and looking up into his superiors concerned face exclaimed.

"Huh."

"Harry, you ok?" it was Tonks her concerned eyes ran over him, as she checked her students pulse. Harry looked strained for a second then wrenched, the healers forgetting there earlier argument rushed towards him, a bowl was produced as he feebly waved them away,

"I'm, fine" then he promptly through up.

Tonks moved away ushering the healers back, "give him space that's all he needs" and then as she looked at the orb still in her hand exclaimed, "shit there fast, Amy head to the door and stall whoever comes through it, Harry come on we gota get moving, can you walk?"

To Tonks order Amy had smartly walked over to the doors but before her outstretched hand grasped the brass door handle they few open with such force that Amy darted away, back a few steps having to steady her retreat against the nearest bed.

The were a number of people in the doorway, but prominent among them was Malfoy. His cold eyes seemed to flash a sudden hot anger at there presence, he opened his mouth but before he uttered another word, the was a roar of rage as a slightly shorter man, with a round slightly wrinkled face, short black hair, streaked with grey, and wearing thick red silken costume barged forward with all the grace of a bulldozer. Waving his fists, yelling something in heavy Chinese, as he pressed towards the slightly stunned Auror's.

The Healers present, seeing the racket as no less than a personal insult mounted there own charge baring the older man before he reached a dazed Harry and Tonks.

Harry still feeling slightly agog got up dusting himself of and seeing the man for the first time politely asked, "what's he saying?"

Malfoy still standing in the doorway baring exit, from the mans anger, had composed himself after being barged to the side and hearing Potters remark smirked saying "I was never good with the translation but I believe he wants you strung up for touching his Daughter, and your lucky he left his wand."

"You can speak Chinese?" Harry asked not even looking at Malfoy but at the fireball of fury that had by this point sacred away the Healers and was now stalking towards Harry.

"You pick these things up" Draco smirked again.

The Chinese man was now inches away from Harry "well can you tell him to calm down" Harry asked.

At this the mans eyes bulged and he Roared "I can speak English too you dunce."

"…Oh"

"What the Hell were you doing with my Daughter!"

"Your? So your…"

"Mr Chang, her farther!" Harry still had a headache and was getting annoyed at the mans sudden anger.

He was never good understanding people.

He tried to keep a level voice "We did nothing to harm your daughter in the slightest."

But his opponent did not keep his voice down, indeed he raised the bar "Say that to the Courts, you fayu excuse for a Reg!"

"FAYU? What the hells Fayu? And don't you dare make me out to be one of Malfoy's conies!"

At this point, and to all in hindsight, Malfoy did the most accomplished negotiating in his career. "Careful Potter you don't what to annoy the ambassador."

"Potter?"

"Ambassador?"

The two were looking at Malfoy like he had just grown an extra head, as understanding of whom each other were dawned on them. Draco took the moment of peace to continue, to Mr Chang.

"Sir, Potter here while above board and out of his jurisdiction to see the witnesses, is non the less, an Auour and not part of my team."

He then looked at the other party.

"However, Potter this man is the Chinese ambassador for the ministry and unless you apologise to him ill have the three of you arrested and frog-marched out of the building."

At this Amy and Tonks groaned, giving up all hope of leaving the room without being bound and handcuffed.

Tonks in the 6 years of knowing Harry had never seen him take back what he had said.

Sure enough…

"To hell with that, I've had a bad day and if anything, he should be the one apologising."

A nerve twitched on Malfoy's temple, "_why dose Wonder boy make things so difficult?_"

Mr Jasper Chang, was going red in the face indigent at the young mans refusal to stand to order, his hands timbering tight, white, with rage.

"GET OUT"

"NO" Harry responded the mood emanating from him affecting others,

Unchecked, defiant.

The pair would off been restrained from dulling on the spot.

It was in then in that medical ward, Cho Chang made the horrid transaction back to cold reality.

"_She saw it in slow-motion her tern in a crimson ark, the burning in her arm, then the foot swung from nowhere slammed to her head and she hit the hard grey floor. When she landed she on level with Enoch, she stared into his face, a mask of death…"_

Her eyes opened and She Screamed,

Screamed with tears running down her chalk white face and everyone else froze.

The healers ran up, one darting for a potion on a bedside table and uncorking it he tried to poor it to her mouth but her good arm was wildly flaying about and knocked the small bottle from the mans hand.

It shattered the continence spilling out, Harry dimly recognised the potion from the wispy blue colour, it was one to dampen the senses and cut off feeling, he might at one point used it himself, but now the occupant of the bed looked like the one in need.

Cho was still riving in the bed, with her neck bound, as it was she couldn't raise herself up from the sheets but her back was arched. Her hand cawing the air, the screams fading to a moan of loss, as she still twitched and her eyes wide stared tormented at the ceiling, the healers were trying to restrain her, before she hurt herself further, and one was yelling to a subordinate to find some medicine.

"What's happening, what's wrong?" shocked Mr Chang looked at his daughter, fearful.

Tonks answered recognising the signs "she's gone into shock."

"What, No, some one do something" at this Mr Chang ran up to her side pushing a healer out the way clasping Cho's hand.

Harry didn't know what made him do it, he just knew something should be done and he could do it. He walked up swaying slightly till he was standing over her tilted form when Malfoy saw this he started yelling but Harry couldn't hear it now the was just a strange static sound, some Regs. When ordered, dived towards Harry,

Again he touched her forehead.

_Cho looked around, a moment ago she was in a ward of sorts, now she was no where it was just a bright white as far as she could see, yet it wasn't blinding and she felt empty memory's lifted out of her, her body light, cut off._

"_Cho" the voice came from behind, it sounded familiar._

_Startled she wheeled round to see a dark shadowy form behind her, "Enoch?" _

_The figure became clearer, he was shaking his head "its been a while Cho"_

"…_Harry, what's going on where are we?"_

"_Were talking." He said simply_

"_I know that, but where are we?" _

'_He's so dense sometimes.' _

_But as she fought this the words came out of nowhere as if shed yelled them._

"_Am I dense?" he smiled slightly_

"_And a show off" Cho added scowling, folding her arms "but again, where are we?"_

"_In your head, well mind, hence I can hear me speak out loud"_

"_Me?"_

_At this Harry gave a slight laugh the white around him flickered a healthy yellow, "are minds are _connected_, sometimes its hard to distinguish ones thoughts from the others."_

"_What, but why are we here?"_

"_Because of what happened" Harry sated concerned his face falling, the white turning a tinge of grey._

_The image flashed up in front of her "Enoch!" she was on her knees. _

"_Yes"_

"_Is he…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did I…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Am I…"_

"_No"_

"_Dam it could you let me think strait," she yelled though the forming tears. _

_She realised she was crying the setting changed to memory of her years ago, they were at Hogwarts, in a corridor during 5th year, they had been yelling Cho knew where this was going he was going to get angry, that's how it should off gone that's how it had been._

_This time though the boy in front of her looked sympathetic, understanding._

"_Aren't you angry?"_

"_This time I'll let it slide."_

"_So is the another reason for the social 101?"_

"_So inquisitive, but yes I've been putting up some blocks between your memories and feeling,"_

"_What but who said you could do that, what if I want to feel" the colour of the corridor sparked an angry red. "I don't what to run away."_

"_It's not permanent, it will only last a day at most, it's to much to take onboard all at once."_

"_But"_

"_Besides the healers would off done the same had you not smashed the bottle."_

"_I'm not going to run, I'm going to cry"_

"_And what will that achieve? It never helped me." The young Harry said sternly_

"_Don't make this personal, it's my mind, and I'm not YOU!" Cho Roared_

_She didn't know how she did it but the setting changed yet again and she was standing in a Room, it was the kitchen at the Weasley's, she didn't know how she knew this but she knew. There was Harry standing by the table, the only other occupants were two Red Heads, an older couple, the man was holding his wife who was yelling at Harry the words sounded distant but could be made out._

"_Why did it happen? You were meant to be there for her!"_

"_Why did my baby die?"_

"_I'm sorry Molly" Harry responded, his face calm, controlled._

_Molly with pure anger slapped him hard round the face,_

"_Molly!" Arthur said shocked, as molly suddenly looked aghast at her hands, _

_The was a pause over the room as Harry fell then broke down, curled up to a ball and cried. _

"_No!" the voice came out of nowhere. _

_Commanding._

_They were back to a blank slate, the seen was white, and the two stood facing one another._

"_Sorry" Cho said to the man in front. He seemed to stiffen _

"_It's ok you couldn't of known you would see that." He looked down a hand rubbing the bridge of his nose knocking up his glasses, she couldn't see his eyes but broke into a smile as he said _

"_one can't forget the past, despite all it will still be there." He gave this statement with a thoughtful air, like he had just realised it and things were falling into place. _

"_Really, what about age? Memory can fade." The question she burned to ask rose up and spoke its self._

_But Harry's now vaguely stupid grin never faltered as he counted with another theory _"_True, but it will of still of affected us at one stage, and moulded us into something else."_

"_Oddly deep for you Harry. Seems you've changed?" Cho said a calm Pink tingeing her side of Canvass._

_Harry flushed running a hand through the hair, remembering a comment that felt like a lifetime ago smiled "you pick these things up."_

_Cho nodded feeling a rushing sound,_ then fell through the white void to land on a hospital bed, her dad holding her hand, and a pair of green tinted glasses hovering over her, he gave a weary grin before he was grabbed and pulled back by to burley uniformed Reg's. And marched out of the room.

"Cho" her dad was starring at her worried. And the healers amazed at the sudden change in her condition.

"Its ok." Cho said. Her head hurt hell her whole body stung, and she looked at her arm, bound and unmoving, she remembered last night, instead of panic though, she unexpectedly found her self empty, at pace "_what now?"_

The group marked swiftly down the stairs most at a loss for what happened Malfoy was grim faced and had arrested them on the way down. Harry was leaning on Tonks for support.

As they re-entered the entrance hall however the red head form of Ron stood out from the parted crowd and strode towards the on coming preseason. As he saw the predicament he fort hard to keep his face strait, "Hay there guys, are we in trouble?" his good humour vanished completely at the sight of Malfoy.

"What do you want" Draco spat, his annoyance only matched by Ron's now glacial expression.

"I've got papers to bale them out," Ron answered flatly

"So, I still want them out of here, and you can apply that rule to you as well."

"Wow, your head doesn't deflate with time Malfoy, still giving orders like you own the place?"

Malfoy raised his hand to a weary expression,

To be fair his day had not progressed well, first the rebuke at the ministry, then the hot head of an ambassador wish with a small ounce of luck had stopped complaining about the Regular department since Potter had taken on. And two run-ins with the wonder boy and the lackey in a single day.

He wondered briefly why life wasn't quieter, but was sparred answering by Tonks, who herself was now frankly pissed off.

"Dam it Ron, just hand him the forms and we can get lunch!"

Ron taken aback by the sudden outburst complied with haste. Handing them over to Malfoy with as little politeness possible, waving them in front of him.

Draco snatched the fluttering parchments, glanced over them, before waving at the men surrounding Tonks, Harry and Amy, to back down, and pull away, this they did as Malfoy looked at Tonks with as much grace as he could muster and asked her to get out. And he walked away, backwards the stares.

"Well?" asked Tonks to Harry,

"I got what we needed and calmed her down, I don't know bout you but I'm going to get some food."

"Why don't you use the canteen, on the 5th floor?" Amy asked but at this Tonks pulled a face and complained that hospital food made her queasy, her hair turning a dark sickly green as she told them.


	8. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: the delays were unfortunate but had to come, lucky that's all done now and my first joint exbo. In a week. In other news my hard-drive crashed again just when id got the latest macross OVA. Bummer. Still life goes swiftly on.**

**Notes +1: well back to square one I suppose, I've re-worked and touched up the last 8 chapters, even cutting one down the middle, the changes aren't so much that you'll need to read the story again, but should you feel so inclined at least it will be spelt better. Now the plot of this has reached a stale mate in my mind, and other ideas crop up all the time, I want to explore I guess but what to finish this too, I have a end, and most of a middle, its just the next chapter I need some downtime on. So ill hopefully update on the Fri, and if not that then trying my hand at a one shot is v. tempting.**

They headed out of the hospital onto the crowded Muggle street it was a mid day rush-hour and in the bustle none of the Muggle parsers by sparred any attention to the four of them as they walked down, entering a side road where Ron had parked his Mustang.

As they walked Tonks asked Ron of what he and Shaklebolt had found, digging in the labyrinth that was ministry archives Ron drew a small locket from his jacket which he through to Tonks.

"That was Mr John Rance's, he handed it in to the ministry for safe keeping, did you know? He wanted to be an Auror, this is way back bout a decade ago, before the second war."

"And?" Tonks pressed

"Moody, who was in charge of recruitment at the time turned him down, on the grounds that he was emotionally unsuitable. He moved him to the ministry Hit wizard squad instead."

"Sounds odd, and viable if it was Moody's judgement." Amy said, she had only met the old slightly psychotic Auror once and this hadn't been under the best conditions, she after all became his replacement.

However the was a lasting impression, she had never questioned his judgement and had never gone against a rule that moody had in forced. The other three who had grater experience with 'mad-eyes' eccentricity gave exasperated expressions.

"As I was saying the locket was handed in, and it contains a picture, of himself and his wife."

"He's married? We didn't see any visitors." Amy said giving Ron a questioning glance. Ron shook his head, and it suddenly dawned on Amy "she's dead."

"Yep"

"Seems to be in fashion at the moment" Harry said his face a little downcast, seeing Tonks concerned he tried a weary smile "sorry bad joke, and that's the reason for the emotional rejection?"

"Bingo, seems she was killed in the first war with Riddle, official records clam she was caught in the crossfire with some children. John never got over her loss, and when the Regular office was created, asked for a transferee there, it was granted."

"What was the reason for the transfer?" Tonks said examine the locket.

"He said he could bring experience, to the new office, and the was a request for wizards that had been in the field, to join. He has served as a Reg. For the last five years."

"And others opinions?" asked Amy.

"Reliable and calm. I hope you got your chance to dive into the wittiness," Ron suddenly said looking at Harry they were at Ron's car now and Ron took out his keys to open the locks

"One of them, but if Rance's a x-hit wizard he probably has some training in Ox, to guard and cover his mind form detection, it would be hard to find what we needed."

"So you dived into Chang?"

"Yep, it was a little difficult she was quite perceptive and nearly realised I was there."

Tonks looked at Harry, as the doors clicked and they clambered in "so you saw what happened?"

"Yep, happened just as we thought, and I haven't found much new."

"So a waste of time?" Asked a smug Ron; at this Amy laughed her never fading excitement, evident. As she and Harry settled in the back Tonks next to Ron in the front seats.

"No we got to argue with the ambassador of China. And deliver Cho safely from shock before we got arrested."

"Which as I have clearly pointed out makes us hungry, so where to?" Tonks said still looking and investigating the locket.

"Well the ministry has food right?" the were snots at this as many remembered the canteen at the ministry, the noise and bad taste.

"Yea what about we go for a picnic?" Ron sarcastically added

"I herd your dear moms having a little gather, and that her foods still out of this world" Tonks replied to Ron, her eyebrows raised and with a distinct look of triumph. Harry couldn't see his friends face but he knew that it would be a distinctly as red as his hair, the was a deflated look about his hung shoulders and then the excuses pored out.

"But, but shell be very crowded and we weren't even sure if we could make it, Harry and I,"

"Hay don't pin this on me, you're the one that's forgotten,"

"Am not, but look at the weather, it's a miserable day"

"Easily solved with the right charms."

"Ron we were told about this a month ago."

"Its just…just…to drop in on mom, and the guests"

"By guests you mean Granger?"

"…"

"…"

"She's going? What a surprise!" Ron expounded with a voice that was still far to high pitched to be natural.

"Merlin Ron haven't you asked yet?" Tonks said, her hair turning a bushy brown, her voice went into a sterner more bossy famine approach. "What's the hold up, hell have you even kissed me?"

Harry was about to burst, and decided to give his friend a bit more space by looking out the window and staring at the falling rain, Amy in contrast seemed on the edge of her seat and was looking intently at the two, head in hands, starry eyed. Tonks moved closer as if accusing Ron, who was nothing short of scandalised with wide-eyed terror.

"Tonks lay off, the driver I'm hungry" Harry whined trying to give Ron time to re-group and regain some semblance of pride. Tonks rounded on him and in close proximity Harry had to admit the resemblance to there old friend was uncanny, she gave him one of those pitting glances "Harry stop being such a kill joy, were trying to see why Ron doesn't love me anymore?"

"But I do love you!" Ron yelled in panic forgetting him-self.

That was it, Harry snorted and laughed loudly till his ribs hurt Amy sighed with a far away look in her eyes, she was a devout follower of romance novels and Muggle films and this had left her in a odd way, waiting passionately for Mr Right what she wanted from the perfect partner she never had stated but the fact was, that over than going dreamy eyed, she never seemed interested.

As for Tonks, she fell back in her seat, and closed her eyes, the hair turning to a more 'normal' short pink, and said casually "So the Burrow if you would."

"Yes Mam" said a dejected Ron turning the key and starting the ignition.

To say that the two of Harry's best friends were madly in love, yet terrified of one another was an acute description. And apart from the slightly drunken events from a night 18 months ago when Harry and Ron had made it into the ministry Ron and Hermione's relation ship was close to what it had been during the final years of Hogwart's.

Harry brushed these thoughts aside as he leaned back, he should of remembered that it was the picnic today, by all accounts Miss Wesaley had been owling him every other day for a fortnight but again his memory was not what it was, things seemed so jumbled out of place and colliding with one another for good measure. With a start he remembered that the guest Molly truly wanted to meet was her granddaughter Mary. Thus Harry sharply raised his head with a sudden bout of panic, he looked at Ron driving and then spurted out

"Im going home, I need to collect Mary ill meet you guys at the borough, ok." Ron looked back at his friend in the rear view mirror and frowning said exactly what Harry was expecting, "wha, oh no you cant dessert at a time like this if Hem's there I'll freeze up and Im not having you apparate in the dam car."

"Sorry Ron"

"Hay hold on!"

Harry had lifted his wand, made a turning motion in the back of the car and with a loud pop was gone, replaced suddenly with a lot of smoke.

"Dam it" yelled Ron coughing, sweeping at the smoke in this confined space trying to see where he was driving "some one open the window, the ruddy fool should know better."


	9. fixing a hole

**Disclaimer: my thanks to Conan Doyle, Hiromu Arakawa, LogicalRaven and of course J.K for the central ideas and influences in this story.**

**Notes: what a month! And it meant to be a holiday. Well I've fallen behind on some commitments including this story, for that I say sorry but I trust many of you know how it is. This chapters only half done, but I can promise it finished in the next two weeks as for the chapter its self I guess its focused on Harry's family so read on and I hope you enjoy…**

With the loud pop Harry found himself atop a grassy hill a few minutes away from his house. The Hollow might have been plottable, occasionally he got muggle postmen at the door, but like Hogwarts the was no way a wizard could appear any closer to his home, without fooing there.

He started off in a hurry, ignoring the light rain completely as he trudged down a path that led to his home. The route was scenic as though Harry had started walking through the lid of an old biscuit tin.

He met no one; the nearest village was about three mile's away so apart from farmers, or perhaps hiker none used these mud roads and paths. Out here Harry reflected, you couldn't even hear the faint rumble of ceaseless traffic that encased London.

It was something Harry was never comfortable to even with long time living in Surrey as Dudley was easily louder, the low ceaseless rumbling sound got everywhere permeating even through to the wizening world like Diagon alley and the leaky Cauldron, to the noise he could never be alone in London, one reason he lived out of the city despite his work.

As Harry walked down the path coming to a part shaded by a number of old trees, large drop of rain from one of the branches above landed square on his head, binging him out of the contemplation and he hurried onwards.

Coming up to his doorstep he heard loud barks that could only be Tulip, at this Harry was suddenly alert, a felling of panic rising in his stomach. He fidgeted in one of his pockets for the key when the door opened to a view of chaos.

The main hallway was wrecked, muddy water coated the red tiled floor, streaks of mud slashed across the walls, on the stairs and even the roof. The small table by the door had been over turned a vase of flowers had been sent with this, smashed across the welcome rug and the morning paper had been flung over patches of the wet floor the occupants of the papers pictures seeking refuge in portraits hanging across one wall of the corridor.

In the centre of this mess sat an old tin bath more water seemed to have been spilt from it than was actually still in it, the twin occupancy of this bath…

A sodden house elf clinging madly on to the struggling soaked form of Tulip, Harry watched mouth slightly agape as with a triumphant yell the crup jumped from the metal container, over the falling form of Dobby and sprang past Harry for the new exit. Dobby in panic stood and made to chase after it when his eyes fell of Harry.

With a squeal he fell back over into the muddy water, then himself dived out of the bath and scampered for the kitchen with a explanation of "Master Harry need's his tea, did not expect him back so early."

"Dobby?"

The elf paused at the name and turned ears hanging limp, eyes cast down. Harry recovering from the panic that he had been experiencing, sighed tired and relived, a little amused at the antics of the pair in his absence. "Sir?"

"No worries Dobby"

"Sorry bout the mess Sir but she is just a tad stubborn." Harry grinned lightly at this, the understatement of the century.

"And has never been fond of baths Dobby." The house elf's long ear's some how drooped still further and Harry cast around to brighten the elf's mood.

"Where's Mary Dobby? And is the any chance of a little cup of tea?"

"Young misss is uup stairrrrs Sirrr." The Small excited form of Dobby said as he went to make the tea.

Harry put his large wet overcoat on a hanger, shook his head to get the rain out of his hair, and darted casually up the stairs.

With Harry's dally life came a lot of work, and little time to spend with Mary. He was a little worried by this but reasoned that she was still to young for this to matter, but for the next hour at least he could see her and she could be in the arms of her granny, for most of the afternoon the granny in question was thrilled that the toddler's first word 'gran' and simply adored Mary.

He found her with her back to the doorway calmly sitting in her room, ignoring the commotion downstairs playing with her coloured bricks, these were much like the muggle ones but emitted the noises of magical creatures when rattled. At the moment she was lessoning to the Augurey call, a vulture like bird whose call was known to predict rain.

She was sitting upright in a sunflower yellow dress, despite tall for her age but not yet learning to walk. Her dark red hair shone in the light from the window, sensing him she looked round with orb like green eyes, and then proudly smiled razing her tattooed arms to be picked up.

"Hay there now, how have you been?" Harry asked walking in and picking her up in a hug. She giggled and started to play with his glasses prying them of her proud farther and trying them on. He blinked with his eyes, smiling as she found them to big. The pair slid down her small nose and she held them back up in place with one hand the other pocking the father's nose.

Mary looked at her dad, suddenly quiet as though she was intently lessoning out for something then her small round face brightened, she yelled "Graaaaaan, Goo Graaaaaan."

Harry stood still at this comment wearing slight frown, _'She didn't read my mind? She couldn't have?'_ he looked at the excitable form of his daughter in his arms and noted the tattoos were still getting more pronounced, Harry wondered vaguely why this was not surprising him more, the traits were much the same as his first accidental bursts of Legilimency and the willowy branch like tattoos that weaved from the hands to her back were clearly not a normal scars, his little girl had inherited the gifts of her father and they were just going to have to manage with that.

As she returned the glasses to his face he smiled. "Your mother would be proud. Well let's be of."


End file.
